100 short stories of Astoria Greengrass
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: This is 100 one-shots of Astoria. Some chapters are 100 words when others aren't, also so are about her and Draco.  I don't own anything, it all goes to J.K Rowling
1. Sorting Hat

Sorting Hat:

"Greengrass, Astoria," McGonagall called.

Once Astoria arrived at the talking hat and stool that seemed to haunt her, she sat down nervously.

As the hat talked to her, she had no idea what it said, all Astoria knew was what worried her, what house she would get into! Gryffindor wouldn't fit her, what so ever! To her she wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw. She was slightly shy for a Hufflepuff, but all together she wanted Slytherin, just like her sister. She knew her sister would be so ashamed for a Hufflepuff sister.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Good, she doesn't have an ashamed sister.


	2. Common Room

Common Room:

Astoria's first day in the common room, was different then she thought. All the other second years & above were hanging around, which she didn't know how many! Her friend Isabel was trying to drag her out of the common room to explore.

Astoria was happy and sad about this, since yesterday was such a long day.

"Why Isabel," Astoria asked as she tried to look up threw her dark hair, to have her eyes land on a boy her older sister Daphne's friend. He looked up at his own friends, with his blonde hair in front of his eyes.


	3. Dare

Dare:

"Come on Astoria do it!" A group of her friends yelled at her, while she looked nervously around them. A barn owl, piece of parchment and a quill was held out in front of her by a fellow Slytherin friend.

"No I can't," Astoria explained.

"Tori, this may be the only way you will know if he feels the same!" Another fellow Slytherin friend said.

For a seventh year this is possibly one of the scariest things she had done. The thing she didn't know was that night the barn owl would come back with an answer of her future.


	4. Hogwarts, a History

Hogwarts, A History:

Potion class now was required to right a paper on how love potion worked. Astoria really had no idea about it! So she went to the library. Looking on the shelves for any sign potions, she landed on a book: _Hogwarts, A History_.

This caused Astoria to be curious with this book. She never really came to think anything about Hogwarts history. All she really knew was the pureblood pride, blood traitors, and so called mudbloods.

Taking the book she went to an empty table and open the book to the very first page with the writing: _Hogwarts, A History_.


	5. Past

Past:

"Cathy don't you hear me? I, Daphne am going to marry the Draco Malfoy," Daphne told her friend at the Hogwarts Train Station.

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass rolled their eyes amused at their oldest daughter; Astoria rolled her eyes in disgust at Daphne.

It was Daphne's second year at Hogwarts and Astoria was just waiting to start school next year. Also Astoria wanted to see who this Draco Malfoy was anyways! She has only heard of him.

A bunch of other girls came running up to Daphne all ready to get on the train screaming, "Come on Draco is waiting!"


	6. Nap

Nap:

Astoria was lying on her bed in the Slytherin Girls Dorm taking a quiet nap until dinner. The problem was she was nicely sound asleep, and wasn't ready to awake, when her roommates were hovering over her sleeping form watching her.

The noise of them laughing and talked woke her. Her eyes open, she sat up and said, "Why are you watching me?"

Astoria stretched still not ready to get up or be awake, when Isabel grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed and out of the Girls Dorm screaming, "We are going to be late for dinner!"

99. Trunk

Astoria was done with Hogwarts and was sitting on her bedroom floor cleaning out her trunk she used for seven years.

She found a lot of old quills, old notes from friends, and some old candy wrappers she didn't know about. Her books she wanted and didn't lie in different piles.

The trunk was almost empty when she picked up an old journal to throw away when a picture fell out of it. Astoria picked it up and looked at the picture to find that it was Draco Malfoy. An old picture she stool from Daphne back in fourth year.


	7. Trunk

Trunk:

Astoria was done with Hogwarts and was sitting on her bedroom floor cleaning out her trunk she used for seven years.

She found a lot of old quills, old notes from friends, and some old candy wrappers she didn't know about. Her books she wanted and didn't lie in different piles.

The trunk was almost empty when she picked up an old journal to throw away when a picture fell out of it. Astoria picked it up and looked at the picture to find that it was Draco Malfoy. An old picture she stool from Daphne back in fourth year.


	8. Future

Future:

Astoria was watching her son Scorpius get ready to get on the train for his first year at Hogwarts. She was too busy thing about Scorpius think of what Draco was saying to their son.

Turning her head she saw her sister Daphne talking to her two children that were going into second and fifth year.

Astoria got a flash back of her sisters ready to go into her second year.

"_Cathy don't you hear me? I, Daphne am going to marry the Draco Malfoy," Daphne told her friend_

Astoria turned back to Scorpius and Draco and laughed to herself.


	9. Duel

Duel

The battle has came, Harry vs. Voldemort. People have died or ran away already. Astoria was trying to keep safe and fight at the same time. She kept on the farthest side of the castle away from the Great Hall.

Only a minimum of people were there. She ran into three duels with Hogwart students and death eaters, but they were too busy to notice her. She then therefore ran away from it all.

Astoria stopped running in an empty corridor and looked out a window down at the courtyard to find a crowd of people dueling, running or dying.


	10. PortKey

Portkey

The first Quidditch World Cup Astoria was going to was here. Mr. Greengrass was taking, his two daughters, therefore causing the girls to travel by portkey for the first time.

Outside the Greengrass' house was a boring old tea cup. Mr. Greengrass came out the front door and towards the cup. None of the girls came tell he said, "Come here."

When all were in front of the tea cup Mr. Greengrass grabbed it saying, "Now do what I do." As said they did. Next thing they knew was they were all on green grass and in a nosier place.


	11. Yule Ball

Yule Ball:

Yule Ball, part of the Triwizard Tournament. For Astoria to be a second year she was unable to go. Even if someone asked her she wouldn't go. A second year at a party for fourth and above? Yeah right.

All around her the fun was happening, many girls getting asked to the Ball by the guys of their dreams, all for Astoria to watch. Hoping she will be in the girls spot sometime in the near future.

The night of the ball many students were walking out the Slytherin common room door in their new robes or dresses being happy…


	12. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade:

Christmas time in Hogsmeade an exciting time for Astoria and her friends! After going to many shops just to look around, they would held over to The Three Broomsticks.

Astoria and her three friends that were always there had a butterbeer before heading up near the shrieking shake to have a snowball fight. They would do that every snowy Christmas.

On non snowing times they would just head over to The Three Broomstick for butterbeer then a laugh around Hogsmeade again.

That was the one thing Astoria and her friends did every year, year around, Snowball fights, butterbeer and laughing.


	13. Snowball

Snowball:

Christmas day has came and it was time for Astoria's annual snowman building and snowball fight. A group of Astoria's good friends ran outside onto Hogwarts grounds with her ready for the building and fighting.

Sometimes Astoria's aggressive friends start a snowball fight with the Gryffindors, and this year was that way.

As Astoria hid behind a tree getting ready to throw a snowball at a Gryffindor as ready as the same as her, a few younger Slytherin's came running and screaming and started throwing their snowballs at Gryffindors. Laughing Astoria came out from behind the tree and joined in.


	14. Quidditch

Quidditch:

"YEAHH," the big group of Slytherin's yelled. They just won the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff and it was time to party!

Everyone was cheering Draco Malfoy who caught the snitch and won the game. On a nearby table many wheel barrels of butterbeer and food laid from the kitchen.

Laughing as Draco surfed the crowd and once the crowd started to die the last people let him down right in front of Astoria. The moment they looked into each other eyes they both stared motionless.

Then Pansy Parkinson came over calling his name and dragging them away, breaking their gaze.


	15. Chocolate

Chocolate:

It has been a long day at Hogwarts for Astoria. It was Valentine's Day and a lot of love was going around. It made Astoria mad, because the boy she liked won't realize it.

Sadly Astoria ran through the Slytherin Common Room and up to the Girls Dorm. Once there she opens the door to find it empty. Slamming the door she ran over to her bed throwing herself onto it.

By doing that she landed on something that crushed. Sitting up with narrowed eyes she found a box of chocolates with a note on it saying: _To my love._


	16. Herbology

1. Herbology

Astoria sat in the Slytherin Common Room at a table with her homework for Herbology, where she had to write a 200 word essay on toadstools, which she didn't have a clue about.

Sighing she laid her head on the table over her paper.

"Need some help?" someone asked. Astoria put her head up and looked at the owner of the voice.

"…sure." She looked down at her paper that only had her name on it.

She looked up at the girl, "I'm Astoria, by the way."

"Anna," the girl replied. That was the start of Astoria's and Anna's friendship.


	17. Muggle Studies

2. Muggle Studies

Astoria was walking down the halls trying to find her Muggle Studies classroom, when she ran into Daphne's friends Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco. All five started at each other in horror.

"Can you help me find the Muggle Studies classroom?" Astoria didn't want waist more time finding it when she can asked now.

"Who could take Muggle Studies, all the Mudbloods are in it to show off their mudblood abilities," Pansy shot off, before Draco could.

Astoria assumed they didn't know she was Daphne's sister or they wouldn't talk like this to her.

"Never mind," Astoria then passed them.


	18. Staircase

87. Staircase

She was never in the moving staircases of Hogwarts. There was no need when you can take short cuts and some of your classes weren't through there, or your common room. The problem was Astoria has never really gone in there.

She only has been up a flit or two of staircases and that was it. Today she was going to try to see more.

Hours later Astoria was so far away from where she started she had no idea where she was, or her starting point. For all she knew she was on the fifth floor. Now she worried!


	19. Yodel

Courtney, Astoria's muggle born friend from Ravenclaw, was telling her about a new thing she learned this summer; _yodeling._

Yodeling? Astoria has never heard of it. What was it, a sickness? Astoria narrowed her eyes confused.

"Yodel, yodel, yodel- lay- he- ho," Courtney sag for Astoria.

Astoria laughed loudly and said, "Yodel? Lay? He? Ho?"

"Yes," Courtney said to her, as Astoria continued to laugh.

"How is it funny? Its fun," Courtney said annoyed.

"It funny how you say it," Astoria said, calmed down a little.

Courtney huffed and crossed her arms. Astoria frowned at her then continued to laugh.


	20. Pureblood

Pureblood, Half-blood and muggle born, they all mean something different. If your parents are either three of them it also means that's what you might be. Astoria was pureblood, along with all her other friends, family and family-friends.

Her question was if a pureblood and a muggle born make half-blood, then what does a half-blood and a half-blood makes; also two muggle borns? Does that make then half or pure? Since a half and muggle make half.

She didn't know. Even if she asked, she wouldn't get it. Sighing Astoria gave up. Blood type was confusing enough as it was.


	21. Parseltongue

It was Astoria's second year in Hogwarts and everyone was talking about how Harry Potter cheated and put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Something's Astoria heard, she questioned if they are true or not.

One of them was he can speak Parseltongue. All she knew about Parseltongue was only the heir of Slytherin could speak it, but Harry Potter wasn't a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor. This confused Astoria.

Also two years ago it caused the Chamber of Secrets to open. So could Harry speak Parseltongue? Many people said they heard him. But what does Parseltongue sound like?


	22. Feast

The feast of Astoria's fourth year wasn't like all the others. It was somewhat quiet. Everyone was sitting around eating when Jade, Astoria's friend sat next to her and said, "How can the Weasley eat like that? It's so unattractive!"

Astoria looked the way Jade was: the Gryffindor table hogging down the chicken was Ron Weasley.

She didn't want to be mean but really she agreed with Jade, it was unattractive.

"Here comes something even more unattractive- if it's possible!" Jade commented loudly. And of course Potter came walking down the Great Hall to his friends with a bloody rag.


	23. Slap

_Slap_

Astoria's hand came in contact with Kenny.

How would he say that? She knew she wasn't some dumb stuck up Slytherin! He has said it too much, and Astoria had enough.

All she did was the first thing that came to her mind, and her destination; her hand in contact with Kenny's face.

Besides Kenny being rude, he was Astoria's Ravenclaw friend. Friends only joke about things, not be serious of their thoughts on rudeness of people.

She always wanted to slap him to tell him she had enough. She always thought it, but never done it, tell now.


	24. Kiss

"_I am no longer Astoria Greengrass, I am now Astoria Malfoy, sounds strange,"_ As Astoria's lips touched Draco's she thought.

It felt like hours, days, weeks, years, that they have been kissing and the crowd around them cheering with excitement.

She would be a Malfoy now; her family would be referred to have a daughter known now as a Malfoy, and her children, Malfoy's. After liking him so long she never thought it would come true. Sometimes she wondered if she liked it, or it was just her mind telling her that not her heart and it was her heart.


	25. Authors Choice Stuck in the Moment

One of the days when I was happy, running out into the slow falling snow with my arms out and my face towards the sky.

I'd laugh and he could come up to me and hug me and we would twirl, then he kissed me.

It was happy moments, because now I have someone who doesn't do that, someone who won't chase after me and laugh along.

I felt alone, almost unwanted. I don't understand how I could have liked him for so long and got stuck like this, how? I was stuck in the moment of laughter and love.


	26. Important message

**IMPORTANT!**

**I guess when I put up all my last chapters I forgot to edit them, so I left like looking at the story today on live preview and I was like what I never edited them! So I did! :D now it can be easier to read:]**


	27. Homework

100. Homework

* * *

><p>Too much homework, too much, Astoria wished someone would help her. She didn't think for her first year it would be so much.<p>

Looking up Astoria saw Daphne with Draco and his gang.

"Hey can you help me with homework," Astoria asked them all.

Slowly they turned to her. Daphne walked up to Astoria and said, "Here is some help: you don't do it!" Daphne took Astoria's open book and closed it with a slam.

The group then walked off continuing doing as they were, as Astoria was left sitting in her chair with a sad look on her face.


	28. Boggart

50. Boggart

Third year… DADA class… it was boggart time. Astoria never really put thought into what hers would be.

Person after person went in line facing their boggart and then changing them into something funny… but Astoria had no clue what to do!

It was her turn next…

The seconds got closer and Astoria got more worried. Now standing, about to face her boggart, she thought of the first thing that came to her mind. The boggart then came, turning into her family, dead.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Astoria's boggart then turn into her family getting up and laughing. It was stupid, but whatever.


	29. The Whomping Willow

18. The Whomping Willow

Everyone has heard of The Whomping Willow, but nobody dares to go around it.

The only person known to have been closestest in Astoria's generation was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.*

Thoughts came to Astoria of why there would be such a tree, while she sat in an empty classroom staring out the window.

Her curiosity was starting to get the better of her, wanting to go down to that tree and see what harm it could cause, but she shouldn't.*

Grabing her bag she heads out of the empty classroom to forget of the tree, and that she did.


	30. Room

15. Room

Astoria was in the room she always liked. On the seventh floor in a classroom that hasn't been used for years. You could tell with all the dust and spider webs.

The one place she always went to was right in front of the window, the only clean spot in the room. She couldn't stand thinking she was sitting in a pile of dirt, no she would clean it.

She could come to this room when she wanted to get away. Away from Daphne, school, people, magic. A quiet place to watch classmates in the courtyard.

This was Astoria's room.


	31. Astronomy

5. Astronomy

Yes being a second year was hard. First year was easy; you can get away with things. Everything just becomes tough after first year.

Astoria sat in Astronomy trying to work on a how to use the telescope correctly. Oh and yes she was failing. Why did it have to be so hard to focus this thing? Also she couldn't ever find anything in the night sky she needed to, it all just looked like a bunch of silver dots. Giving up she slammed the telescope down on the desk and crossed her arms. She was going to fail Astronomy.


	32. Socks

96. Socks

Astoria cuddled up to Draco as she laughed watching little Scorpius playing with his toys in his own world.

"Remember what you got me five years ago on my first birthday together," Astoria asked.

Draco continued watching Scorpius as he thought what Astoria's present was, "How could I not?"

Astoria smiled and sat up from the couch and pulled up her p.j bottoms to show almost knee- high socks that were rainbow strips.

Draco raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Why do you still have them?"

Astoria giggled and sat back on the couch and cuddled back up to Draco.


	33. Wand

19. Wand

"No, not that one at all," Mr. Ollivander told Astoria.

At the moment she was in Ollivander's wand shop ready to get her first wand. First one she tried she broke one of the shelves nearby full of wands in boxes.

Moments later after Ollivander put the wand she just used away and came back with an additional wand for her to use. With a swish of her wrist at nearby paper on the counter it went up in the air. She gently placed it back down where it was at before and smiled. This was the wand, her first.


	34. Arithmancy

_Arithmancy_

Astoria didn't know about Arithmancy. Toke the class one year to see what it really was about. Once hearing it was about numbers she dropped it, didn't pay attention that term. When she thinks back on that class she remember all the fun she had goofing off, playing Exploding Snap with her friends in the middle of class trying to be quite not even caring if she would get into trouble. Astoria used Arithmancy as a free time, to catch up on work, just mess around doing what she felt like that the moment. That's what Arithmancy was to her.


	35. Depression

_Depression_

Astoria never thought in her life she would feel what depression was like, but she was beginning to go through just that. With the war at Hogwarts going on she didn't understand too much of why everybody would feel depressed. Now while being in the war she understood perfectly well.

Seeing others dies and gets injured right and left from spells, curses, and jinx, it was very sad to Astoria, and horrifying. A few classmates she has known for years die right in front of her eyes. That is just some unseen things that won't ever leave her head, never.


	36. Dictionary

_Dictionary_

Astoria always liked to have a dictionary nearby where she was. With her reading a lot now she always liked to grab her dictionary if she ran into a word she didn't recognize. Instead of using a big dictionary and hulling it all the way to Hogwarts, Astoria bought a pocket dictionary; she could carry it around when she went someplace.

When Astoria was in a muggle store in America she found a little pile of the pocket dictionaries. With that she was delighted. Without passing it up she bought one and kept it with her always since that day.


	37. Dress Robes

_Dress Robes_

"DRESS ROBES," The first to the last Weasley.

Students were sitting around enjoying some breakfast and here is the Weasley boy, complaining about dress robes.

"What do I need these for," Ron asked again.

As the Malfoys and true purebloods say, you would never know the Weasleys were purebloods, and that shows it right there.

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes at the boy over at the Gryffindor table. Secretly she didn't have much of a problem with the Lions, but this one was on her list. Ron was a pureblood and didn't know what dress robes where for seriously?


	38. Goblin

_Goblin_

Astoria always remembered the little workers at Gringgottts Wizarding Bank. They were a shorter than her when she started taking an interest in them.

Tugging on her father's shelve nearby as she stared at a goblin.

Once she saw on the corner of her eye her father looking down at her with curiosity of what his little girl would what, Astoria asked, "Daddy what are they?"

Her father fallowed her eyes at the little goblin. Smiling as they waited in line he said, "Astoria they are goblins."

After that she stopped listening and took into deep thought about the goblin.


	39. House Elf

House Elf

One of the traits Astoria got for being a Slytherin and pureblood was how to treat a house elf.

First you must demand them what they must do in your order. Don't tell them nice and polite, but tell them straight off.

A second thing Astoria learned was don't let them back talk you, making comments, hesitate, or any of such. The need to go straight off and do the work as told, no matter what it is.

For Astoria always being a sweet girl, that what one of her flaws in life, how _not _to treat a house elf.


	40. Ignore

_Ignore_

"Astoria," a boy nearby called out in a whisper.

Astoria was busy writing down notes professor Snape gave them. Even if Astoria was Snape's favorite student, she didn't want to get in trouble, so she ignored the boy.

"Astoria," again he called.

With the end of class coming to a near and the boy still calling out to her, she became angry. Turning around she shouted, "What?"

For this outburst Snape said, "Miss. Greengrass don't shout out in the middle of class while I am talking."

Astoria turned back around sighing, knowing she should have continued to ignore the boy.


	41. Muggle

_Muggle_

It was just during the summer. Astoria went with her half blood friend to America and run into a muggle boy her age who Astoria's friend knew from childhood. With meeting him and staying in America for the whole summer before sixth year it wasn't hard keeping their relationship a secret from her pure blood hating muggle family, and friends. Still from this day she feels like she berated them. She was now known as a blood traitor. She never told anybody, not even her friend she went to America with, it was just his and hers secret, that's all.


	42. Owl

_Owl_

For the Greengrass family they each family member had an owl, except for Astoria. Today was the day to head to Eeylops Owl Emporium. With some many owls everywhere around the shop Astoria wasn't sure what she would do.

During the trip around the shop Daphne and her parents tried helping Astoria by picking an owl, but it wasn't helping.

Finally after a long search Astoria spotted the perfect owl. "I want this one," she said with a smile on her face and pointed towards the small snow owl sitting with its eyes closed away from all the other owls.


	43. Patronus

_Patronus_

Fifth year and it was time for some Patronus'. Astoria was very interested of what in the world hers would possible be.

Well now it was time. Taking her wand to pointed it out into the thin air of nothing and said, "**Expecto Patronum!" **

There it was a helpless little rabbit. What a rabbit? She didn't think she would even have something that quiet. For a Slytherin she had her deep moment for being a true on, but all together as it did happened during the sorting she should have been a Hufflepuff. How could her patronus be a rabbit?


	44. Quill

_Quill_

Astoria hated Quill's she never used them, she used the muggle pens. She wondered why the wizarding world doesn't just use pens. In Astoria's mind nobody likes having to carry about a quill and ink. Well that's what she thought.

While shopping for school things before Hogwarts she couldn't even buy the quills and ink, just secretly stop by a muggle store in muggle London and buy some pens; all together though she wasn't the one for quills.

When others saw Astoria using pens they would be shock for her being a pureblood using muggle things, but she didn't care.


	45. Sweet Tooth

_Sweet Tooth_

Going to Hogsemeade on winter days was fun for Astoria. Walking into a warm shop and then outside back in the cold, etc..

Walking by Honeydukes was a big challenge for her today, because this day she had a sweet tooth coming on. With all the money in her bag there wasn't a possibility it would see her again.

By the next hour, Astoria walked out of the shop with many bags in her hands and already eating a Chocolate Frog. As before that money that was in her pocket wasn't coming with her all because of her sweet tooth.


	46. Headmaster

_Headmaster_

This was the first time Astoria ever meet the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Just by getting into trouble by yelling at a fellow classmate served Astoria a trip to the headmaster's officer. With what she has done by yelling at this classmate, the headmaster seemed too acted nice about it. She expected a headmaster would be unhappy with her choices and sent her to a little detention with Filch for an hour, but no, here is the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore acting nice to Astoria. With not knowing Dumbledore and hearing many purebloods talk bad about him, she now understood why.


	47. Potions

_Potions_

Potions were one of Astoria's favorite classes. With professor Snape and Astoria being a Slytherin everything was good. He never picked on her she got let off the hook a lot from what the Gryffindors got from Snape. If Astoria messed up something small or big in the potions for the day she didn't get into trouble or any of the such. This is why if something happen she let it go, if she was a Gryffindor now that wouldn't happen. With the annoyance from the Lions she didn't feel bad for them; Astoria didn't care how Snape treated them.


	48. Present

_Present_

This morning Astoria woke up early by her son Scorpius. For some idea he decided to get on the bed and jump up and down walking her up. With Draco away it was hers and Scorpius day together.

With being very tired she unnaturally walked into the kitchen and poured some tea. Nearby stood a house elf, frozen with eyes of wonder what was wrong with his master. Walking over to a small table nearby Astoria with half closed eyes sat down.

"Miss," the house elf started but soon cut off by Scorpius running into the room asking for Astoria.


	49. Timeturner

_Timeturner_

"Father," seven year old Astoria called out.

Walking into her Mr. Greengrass' study Astoria stood up straight and high for being 4'7 and her hands in a fist.

Turning towards the Astoria Mr. Greengrass said in reply, "Yes Astoria?"

"I need a Timeturner," Astoria yelled in anger.

Mr. Greengrass laughed and turned back to his work asked her, "Whatever for?"

"I broke my toy," she said still with annoyance in her voice.

"You can't have one Astoria," he said still working on his work and back facing Astoria.

Astoria huffed and puffed out of her father's study without another word.


	50. Warn

_Warn_

Astoria has been warned to many times, to where it shouldn't be happening. With Daphne liking Draco she thinks her little sister should stay away. If that's what Daphne wanted, Astoria ignored it. It wasn't going to stop her. Daphne gave Astoria warnings about keeping away from Draco for it might cause madness for the only Malfoy of their generation to start liking the youngest Greengrass instead of the eldest. Like it came into any concern to Astoria, she liked Draco and that's what mattered to her. Whatever Daphne thought, is what she thought, it wasn't going to stop Astoria.


	51. Authors Choice Records

**78. Author's Choice | Records**

"Astoria what is this," Mr. Greengrass asked, holding up a black record. Every wizard knew what a muggle record was, wizards even had them themselves, the question was what was _this_record? While in America Astoria's friend's grandma was into old 1940's music, so Astoria went out and bought a bunch of records of these musical artist.

With bringing home a bunch of American muggle things Astoria hide them from her family, this scared her to have her father find these love of a muggle records though. Grabbing them Astoria rushed out of the room without a word.


	52. Charms

**Charms**

After casting her spell Astoria sat back with a smile on her face, yes she has done the spell correctly.

Turning to see how far the rest of the class would be, Astoria wasn't too imprested. Nobody else was as far as she was.

Even if this was the first class for Charms for the first years, nobody else had done the spell with successes like her.

Turning back around she sighed, first day and she was already the top of the class "goody-goody".

Looking over Isabel seemed to have done the spell correctly to, that made Astoria happier now.


	53. Dungeon

**Dungeon**

It was the final battle at Hogwarts, and McGonagall set all the Slytherin's down to the dungeon. Astoria couldn't believe Filtch put all the Slytherins in one dungeon in the basement of Hogwarts, also not including that the battle is about to start.

Astoria decided to go lean against a wall and wait for something to happen. That was until part of the dungeon blew up. Wide eyed Astoria, along with the rest of the Slytherin's looked shocked. Getting up she began to fallow all the rest of the Slytherin's running out of the dungeon as fast as they could.


	54. Fight

**Fight**

In the middle of the hallway during Astoria's fifth year, two third year boy started a fight with each other; one of the boys was a Gryffindor, and the other boy a Slytherin.

The Slytherin of the two got house points taken away from the other, causing to blame the Gryffindor for something the Slytherin boy clearly did.

All students of different years gathered around to watch to Lion and Snake fight it out. Others cheered them on and others stood by and watched in amazement.

That was until Professor McGonagall came by and broke the Lion and Snake apart.


	55. Kneazle

**Kneazle**

"What is that," Astoria asked anybody who cared to listen, in a disgusted voice.

Mr. Greengrass bought the kneazle that day for the family for no reason at all.

"It's a kneazle Astoria," Daphne told her annoyingly.

"Well that _kneazle _is ugly," she said crossing her arms.

Without hearing anything his daughters have said, Mr. Greengrass walked passed and way from them looking for Mrs. Greengrass.

"Yeah, just like you," Daphne said and headed off with her father.

Astoria stood there with her mouth open.

Daphne was rude, but that was in the top rudest things she has ever said.


	56. Licorice Wand

** Licorice Wand**

Daphne knew her five year old sister Astoria hated licorice, so to give her a licorice wand, which looked real, was a perfect thing to do for a joke. With a evil smile Daphne walked up to Astoria, with the licorice wand in her hand.

"Here Astoria," She said handing it to her.

Astoria had a questionable look upon her face.

"Just take it and eat it," Daphne demanded.

Rolling her eyes she took it and bit it. A sour look became on her face, next she threw the licorice wand on the ground and run out of the room.


	57. Ooze

**Ooze**

August 4, 1986  
>The Greengrass family sat outside Florean Fortescues with a cone in one hand and licking the ice cream of the top. With heat melting the ice cream Astoria was to preoccupied to realize her chocolate ice cream was oozing out of the side.<p>

With another lick the ice cream feel off and on top the ground. With a sigh Astoria looked down at the ground, with her sticky fingers holding the empty cone. Next to her Daphne laughed until she cried. Angrily Astoria took Daphne's ice cream and shucked it in her face. From this it shut Daphne right up.


	58. Pensieve

**Pensieve**

There was Astoria sitting on the living room floor playing with her toys. She had no knowledge of the boy who lived and the Dark Lord, it didn't matter to her, when she was four.

The scene changes and now Astoria was standing in a corridor at Hogwarts, watching a group of giggling girls run off, those girls being Daphne, Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls.

The scene changes once again to Astoria getting ready for her wedding with the group of Slytherin girls jealous and angry. Finally Astoria is happy in her life, to ignore the ignorant people.


	59. Vex

**Vex**

"Astoria," Daphne called, while walking into the room.

Astoria was just about to take a bite of her lunch when Daphne came in. Closing her eyes, trying to stay calm, she placed her fork down turning to Daphne, "Yes?"

"When are you leaving this town," Daphne wouldn't wait to get rid of Astoria.

"I told you next Monday," Astoria lost her appetite; she got up to get rid of her food.

"Good, can't wait," Daphne shouted while getting a glass of water.

Astoria rolled her eyes walking out of the room. She vexed Astoria, so this was nothing new today.


	60. Xtinguish

**X-tinguish**

"Ah! Fire," Daphne screamed from the kitchen.

While reading a book, Astoria turned to the Greengrass' house elf and said, "Got help her."

Nodding the elf popped out of the room and to Daphne. Astoria really didn't care, she was at a very good part in her book and Daphne was just pure annoyance.

After a while of silence Teddy appeared back in Astoria's room.

"All done miss," Teddy said, and turned back to clean the room.

All Astoria did was nod, she had no interest to find out, knowing Daphne the whole house will find out by dinner time.


End file.
